The Project
by itsallinthename-wut
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get assigned to work on a project together. Things get steamy at one of the work sessions. arthurxmerlin. slash.
1. The Assignment

Arthur shook his head in disbelief as Mr. Pendragon called him and Arthur up to the front of the class to receive their science project. That meant he would have to work with Arthur. Arthur. Who he hated with a passion; Arthur was everything Merlin despised, cocky, arrogant, and a jock. At least that is what everyone believed, including Arthur. What Merlin kept to himself was that through all those layers of hate, and maybe even adding to, he thought Arthur was the hottest boy in school.

"Fuck" Merlin thought to himself as he slowly walked to the front of the class. When he reached Mr. Pendragon's desk, he looked up and saw Arthur smirking at him. "This is why I hate him, hate, hate hate. That is all, I only hate him" Merlin thought as Mr. Pendragon began talking.

"Your assignment is to research the history of the rocket and make a small 10 inch replica of a rocket you have found in your research." He paused. "Understood?"

"Yup" Arthur quickly responded.

Mr. Pendragon continued, "Now you two go find a place to sit and discuss how your are going to do it"

Merlin began walking toward the nearest desk, he knew if they were far enough away from the teacher Arthur would begin to harass him. However Arthur grabbed his arm and pushed him to the back of the room. They sat down at the back table, as far away from Mr. Pendragon as possible.

Merlin sat looking at the desk. Arthur quickly took charge of the situation, "You are going to write all of the report by yourself because I have football practice and don't have time to waste on stupid little projects when I have you" He paused and looked at Merlin to make sure he understood.

"Alright" Merlin shrugged.

"I would make you do the rocket by yourself to, but your not very handy so you would probably fuck it up. I will come over on Thursday with the supplies and supervise so you don't mess up. Got it?"

"Whatever" Merlin said quietly.

"What was that?" Arthur said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I said whatever" Merlin spit back.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. He then leaned into Merlin and whispered, "You are not to address me in that manner do you understand? I am your superior and I know countless people who would be honored to have me as a partner. It is a privilege that I am even speaking to you, so you are to treat me with some respect or else I with kick your scrany little ass"

Arthur let go, and Merlin quickly got up and began walking away, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Fucking bastard" he thought. Although Merlin didn't want to admit it to himself, he was slightly turned on from the way Arthur dominated him. Arthur was so close to him, feeling his hot breath on his neck made Merlin slightly horny. "Fuck him. I hate that asshole". Merlin thought, though for the next two days until Thursday he could not get that moment out of his head.


	2. Thursday

Thursday

~knocking~

Gaius answered the door to find Arthur waiting on her door step. She looked at him in question.

"Hi Gaius, um I am here to see Merlin. We are working on a project together." Arthur explained.

"Oh honey, come on in, you are early, I didn't expect you here until 5" Gaius said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, football ended early" Arthur said.

"Oh it's no problem, honey. Merlin is upstairs in his room if you want to get started. It is the second door on the left."

"Thank you" Arthur said as he began walking toward the stairs. As he neared the top he began hearing something, that sounded sort of like moaning. He smirked and slowly started walking towards Merlin's door. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Oooohhh goooddd, yessss, Galllleeeeeee, uuuuunnnnnggghhhh" Arthur began stifling laughs. Was he really hearing Merlin Mellark moan for him? Arthur thought it was hilarious, he took a moment to gather himself before barging in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Arthur announced as Merlin sat up and urgently covered himself.

Blushing Merlin screamed, "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"You're mom let me in" Arthur smirked. "What were you doing Merlin?" Arthur was trying his hardest not to laugh, Merlin was jacking off to him; he thought Merlin hated him, but it wasn't too hard to believe everyone wanted to fuck Arthur.

"N-nothing" Merlin stammered grabbing the sheets and pulling them in closer to hide his body from Arthur.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard you moaning my name." Arthur said as he strutted towards Merlin who was sitting on his bed.

Merlin looked down at the bed blushing viciously. Arthur sat down next to him.

"I think you were fucking yourself thinking of me, is that what you were doing?" Arthur leaned into Merlin and whispered.

Merlin nodded hesitantly, still staring at the bed.

Arthur got up and walked to the bedroom door closed it, and locked it then walked back over to Merlin and pulled him to his feet. "This is going to be fun" Arthur thought.

Merlin continued to avoid looking at Arthur who was standing directly in front of him, inches away. Arthur grabbed his chin forcing Merlin to look at him.

Arthur began, "Now I didn't know you were a cock hungry little whore, which means nobody else at the school knows you are either, and I'm sure you would like to keep it that way, right?"

Merlin whimpered, "Yes".

"Great, so now you belong to me" Arthur announced very amused with himself as he let go of Merlin's jaw and pat his cheek.

"W-what do you mean?" Merlin questioned meekly.

Arthur leaned in very close to him, pressing his mouth to Merlin's ear and whispered, "You are mine, I own you, you have to do whatever I want whenever I want, you are my servant ,or else I am going to tell the entire school about how you fantazie about being fucked in the ass like a little whore, Got it?"

Merlin nodded in shame.

"And, you are to address me as master, sire, or sir, that is all." Arthur smirked.

"Now is as good a time as any to get started, so why don't you get on your knees" Arthur commanded.

Merlin looked at him puzzled. But did not move.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder forcing him down while he said, "I said GET DOWN"

Once Merlin was on the floor, waiting between his legs Arthur continued with his instructions, " Take off my pants" Merlin started at Arthur with the same questioning look as before.

Irratated, Arthur got down so he was eye level with Merlin and through clenched teeth said, "Alright Merlin, it is pretty obvious that you are going to suck my cock, so stop acting so oblivious"

Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur spoke, "Don't look so frightened, isn't that what you want? You little slut, you were just dreaming about me fucking you, so you should be a little more enthusiastic or you are going to be punished" Arthur stood back up, "Now take off my pants"

Merlin reluctantly reached up and undid the button on Arthur's jeans. While pulling down the zipper al Merlin could think was how much he wanted to die. Granted he thought Arthur was hot, he did not want to become his bitch. This was miserable, he was being forced to suck Arthur off.

Once Merlin had finally got Arthur's pants off he looked up at Arthur for more instructions. "Good boy, now you are getting it" Arthur said as he smirked.

"Now take off my boxers" Arthur commanded. As Merlin pulled down Arthur's boxers his eyes widened as he saw the size of Arthur's cock. It had to be at least 9 inches, Merlin stared in awe.

"Like what you see, slut" Arthur teased. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes, master" Merlin said through clenched teeth.

"Now, suck it" Arthur said.

Merlin reluctantly began. He took Arthur's cock in his mouth. "That's it" Arthur moaned.

Merlin swirled his tounge around Arthur's head while jacking off the shaft of Arthur's cock. He slowly began to let more and more of Arthur's prescious cock fill his mouth. His head began bobbing up and down faster and faster making Arthur moan.

"Damn you are good at this you little slut, but I want you to take it all" Arthur demanded.

Merlin began to attempt to fit all of Arthur's cock in his mouth. Gagging Merlin fit more and more of Arthur's cock. Moving his head faster and sucking harder Merlin attempted what seemed impossible. After a few minutes of Merlin's failed attempts to deepthroat, Arthur put his hands on the back of Merlin's head and starting pushing it down.

"I. Said. Take. It. All." Arthur said shoving Merlin's head down all the way with each word. Merlin was gagging but Arthur pushed his cock all the way down Merlin's throat and held it there.

"This is what taking a whole cock means, so next time I tell you to deepthroat you fucking do it!" Arthur spat. He let go of Merlin's head and let him get back to sucking.

After a few more minutes of Merlin's tounge and mouth working beautifully on Arthur's cock, Arthur came moaning.

Merlin swallowed his cum and stood up.

"Wow I wasn't expecting you to swallow" Arthur smirked, "You really are a fucking slut aren't you?"

Merlin blushed and nodded. "What was that?" Arthur questioned.

"YES….master" Merlin spat.

"That's what I thought, now put your clothes on and walk me out" Arthur commanded.

Merlin quickly walked away and began dressing as fast as he could, he could feel Arthur's prying eyes watching him as he did so. Once dressed Merlin faced Arthur.

"After you sir" Merlin said sarcastically as he stepped aside waving Arthur forward.

"Oh no, you better go first" Arthur said smugly. Merlin began to walk towards the door and just as he was about to walk out of the room Arthur grabbed his ass making him jump and yelp. He paused.

"Keep going" Arthur said satisfied.

When they reached the front door Arthur turned around and said "We meeting on Monday, at my house this time, that way I can give you what you actually wanted" Arthur smirked.

"What?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"Well, I can't fuck you here, you wouldn't want your mom to hear you screaming my name. Then she would know what a cock hungry whore you are" Arthur winked as he walked out.

"This is going to be a blast" the jock thought as he walked to his car.


End file.
